Eurasia/Crude timeline
x.define Prehistory (before 1st century) *673 BCE Julium is founded. *509 BCE the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus, the first temple to the Capitoline Triad, is built in Julium. *508 BCE the Laurentine Republic is founded in the face of the Solvini Wars. *496 BCE the Republic wins the Solvini Wars, driving the Solvini into modern Civitius. *396 BCE the Solvini are totally evicted from the Laurentine Isle. *321 BCE the Laurentine army is allowed to leave after being trapped in a mountain pass in the Battle of the Caudian Forks. *280 BCE the Pyhrric War with the Solvini begins, with a large Solvini laying siege to Julium. *271 BCE the war ends with a Laurentine victory. *192 BCE the number of Praetors was increased to six. *107 BCE Gaius Marius is elected Consul of the Laurentine Republic, institutes the Marian Reforms of the military. *100 BCE Julius Eurasius is born in Julium. *58 BCE beginning of the Vulpine Wars. *50 BCE the last Vulpine rebels are defeated. *49 BCE Eurasius illegally crosses the Rubicon River, beginning the Laurentine Civil War. *48 BCE Julius Eurasius declared Consul for life by the Laurentine Senate. *44 BCE Assassination of Julius Eurasius, Second Laurentine Civil War begins. *43 BCE Augustus I of Eurasia, son of Julius Eurasius claims Julium, Senate declares him Emperor of Laurentia. *29 BCE Augustus I declares Laurentia to be named "Eurasia" in honor of his father. *12 BCE Unification Wars, Augustus brings the majority of centralized modern Eurasia under imperial control. *2 BCE Julius Eurasius deified by Imperial decree. 1st century (00s) *2 Augustus permits Tiberius to return to Julium as a private citizen. *9 Battle of Teutoburg Forest, Eurasian legions defeated by Lyrian tribesmen, leads to establishment of Augustan Frontier. *14 Augustus dies. *17 Archaelus of Torquia, client of Eurasia, dies, and the Asticus Peninsula is annexed. *28 The Black Marsh revolts and hangs Eurasian tax collectors, expelling the military governor. *37 Tiberius dies. *41 Caligula is assassinated by the Praetorian Guard. *43 Conquest of Hibernia: under Aulus Platius, four legions are lead into Hibernia. *54 Claudius dies 2nd century (100s) 3rd century (200s) 4th century (300s) 5th century (400s) 6th century (500s) 7th century (600s) 8th century (700s) *705 Border skirmishes with Imbrispi Confederation begin. *708 Great Fire of Arbor Felix occurs. *709 Emperor Tiberius II blames fire on Basque natives, expels them to Stabiae. *716 High Archprimate Codenix Sirone is assassinated by Christian elements. *716 Purge of the Laurentine occurs, Deosian militias hunt down and burn Christian churches. *723 High Archprimate Alessatotis Maccina declares Jesus Christ a servant of Mehrunes Dagon. *728 Germanic tribesman begin raiding Eurasian shipping along the coasts of Arveyres. *733 Tiberius II dies. Audrea is crowned Empress. *734 Imbrispi attack Eurasian holdings in Mediolanum. *734 War of the Numantine begins. *735 Imbrispi forced from Mediolanum. *736 Battle atop the Moor takes place, decisive Eurasian victory. *738 Imbrispi almost totally forced from their native lands north into Duresia. *739 Cleansing of the High Fane takes place, decisive Eurasian victory. Imbrispi destroyed. *741 Empress Audrea celebrates her first triumph. *746 Future Emperor Marcus I is born. *748 Audrea grants widespread clemency to Muslims and Jews who agree to pay a religious tax. *754 Historia Eurasiana, Vol. I is published, detailing the history of the Eurasian Empire to that point. *757 Election of Senator Aslam Shafi, the first Muslim Senator in Eurasian history. *760 Assassination of Aslam Shafi. *761 Death of Empress Audrea. *761 Coronation of Emperor Marcus I. *763 Province of Numantinius renamed Audrinia in honor of Empress Audrea. *764 Province of Lustinia renamed Mariana in honor of Gen. Marinius. *773 Great Famine of 773, thousands die in rural Asticus from crop failure. *774 Crop failure blamed on Christians, thousands are killed or flee the Empire. *776 Emperor Marcus reinstitutes the old-Augustan Bureau of Bread and Antidote to control food distribution. *779 End of famine. *787 Discovery of gold in Audrea. 9th century (800s) 10th century (900s) 11th century (1000s) 12th century (1100s) 13th century (1200s) 14th century (1300s) *1304 Exile of Lucia Eurasia to Arveyres. *1306 Marcus III dies, coronation of Catarina of Eurasia. *1310 Potema Eurasia declares Falcrine independent. *1315 War of the Red Diamond begins. *1316 Catarina is murdered, Clovus Eurasius is crowned Emperor. Beginning of the Interregnum (Eurasia). 15th century (1400s) 16th century (1500s) 17th century (1600s) 18th century (1700s) 19th century (1800s) 20th century (1900s) 21st century (2000s)